Week Lotidge
by SailorNeptune17
Summary: Collections of one-shots inspired by Pidge x Lotor during this week
1. Day 1: Enconter

Voltron's paladins were on a Galra base, behind information about Rebel Planets, but are surprised by Lotor and ambushed by him and his robots.

\- Paladins, Princess. I'm Prince Lotor!

-Lotor! Keith speaks in anger.

"Do not you need to be so fond of Red Paladin, or Black?"

-Lotor! We will defeat the Galra Empire!

"Do you really think Allura?" I see you're one of the Paladins of Voltron ... How does it feel?

"Prince of Perfect Hair, we're done here!" We got some files on the Galra Empire!

-Good Pidge, let's get out of here! -Lance speaks.

"Go back to your lions!"

The paladins leave the scene and defeat all the soldiers. Lotor stands, pensively.

"Shall we go after him, Prince?" -Acxa asks.

"Go after that Green Paladine, Pidge, as they call it ... Something about her caught my attention.

-Yes sir.

"She's so beautiful, and her intelligence, the way she managed to invade Galra's computers ... She'd be a great acquisition for the Empire and for me ..."

"Prince of Perfect Hair ... I like it."


	2. Day 2: Captured

Pidge was a smart girl, she would never let herself be captured ... But this time it was different.

It seems that Lotor had plans, he made a special trap just for her. But what would she be special about?

Perhaps it was her abilities, she heard Lotor say that her abilities would be useful to the Empire, but she would not join them, she would never betray her friends, not willingly.

It would be a waste of time for him to try to bring her to his side.

His thoughts are interrupted when Lotor himself enters his prison with a tray of food.

Hello Pidge.

-What you want?

-Can not I personally bring food to my prisoners?" I studied the foods of your planet ... I hope you like it.

-You captured me, gave me special orders to capture me in person! Because? Am I useful for your empire? -Pidge puts the food aside.

-But ... the main thing is that binary women call me attention ...

-You...

-Yes ... I fell in love as soon as I saw her ... I asked to be brought alive, without bruises ...- Lotor takes one of his hands on Pidge's cheek.

-Do not touch me.

-Of course...

-Is this food special to me?

-I was careful to know the foods that you humans like ... Like peanut butter ...

-Like you...

-Ask Haggar to see this while he was down. Do not worry, I guarantee that was all. I wanted to know what the person I love likes to eat ...

-Do not touch my hair.

-Sure ... I'll leave you alone, then I'll bring you some jewelry and a dress.

-Lotor ... They're coming to pick me up.

-I know. -And he withdraws.

-Sir?

-Where are the Paladins?

-On my way

-Fortify our defenses! -Send Lotor.


	3. Day 3: Ties

The Voltron team went to the planet Gliese, Tropical atmosphere, to attend a distress call.

She was the first to volunteer, despite the objections of the whole team, they were more protective of her after they rescued her from Galra and discovered that Lotor had fallen in love with her. In the end it was decided that she and Allura would investigate.

The two were on the planet by their lions, but in a storm they broke apart. Pidge decided to lodge in a cave while the Green Lion rested.

-Looks like the universe is not that big, darling!

-Lotor! What are you doing here?

-I came to visualize a rare ore on this planet, but I ended up getting lost and activated the call for help.

-You really think I'll believe that.

-I was not expecting Voltron to show up and the girl I love would end up in the same place I was.

-It was just a coincidence.

-Yes. You were right, your team went to pick it up.

-They would never abandon me.

-I understand. Are you ... Are you sure you do not want to join me?

-Absolute. I would never betray my friends.

-Faith ... But you would have a place by my side, you ...

-Lotor ... I do not want to.

-Of course, but my love for you will continue the same, and who knows, you change your mind.

-In your dreams Lotor!

-You are funny.

-You know ... I always made sure that humans were not the only ones in the universe, and now this is real. Aliens exist.

-You're talking to one now.

-Don't fill!

-My whole life, I've always been trained to take over the Empire, which made me never have friends.

-Lotor ... Must be terrible.

-Yes, you're lucky.

-Yeah ... I always had a loving family, but ... After my father and brother were captured ... I do not know where they are. My brother, I know he's alive ... He escaped, but my father ... I do not know if he's well, or alive. -Pidge speaks sadly.

-If your father still stuck somewhere in our Galran Empire, I'll make sure he's alive ."

-You swear?

-Swear

Katie hugs him and Lotor returns, the two walk away and talk until the storm passes.

-Time to go.

-Good-bye, Miss Pidge. -Lotor enters your ship and takes it off.

-I knew it! You had it on purpose.

-I'd take any risk just to see the woman I love.

And the two go their ways. Pidge finds Allura who was looking for her and both return to the Castle, Pidge assures that she did not see anything on the planet, and leaves Gliese, with no one besides Lotor and herself to know that in that storm, they forgot that they were on opposite sides in war.


	4. Day 4: Dear Diary

Dear diary

I, Katie, am confused.

How can I explain ... It all started when I discovered that a man fell in love with me, but it was not any man, he was the enemy, Lotor, the son of Zarkon.

This was an unrequited love, I mean ... Still being, first, I do not know how to deal with a boy who is in love with me, according to him he is an alien, third he is the enemy.

Lotor is determined to have me, every time we meet the Galra fighters get more focused on me than the others, the team itself noticed this and they are all putting a protective look on me, they do not want me to be caught by Lotor again.

But there is something in it, when I was stuck and he went there, he is different ... He did not have a bad look, I could see it in his eyes. Could the Galra Empire take another course with him in charge?

I asked Allura if the Galras had always been so bad, she did not answer me ... She was troubled.

Whom I want to fool, he continues his father's work, but in a manipulative way, he will not change.

Or was there surrender?

That, I can only know if I know him better, but ... Maybe he's like his father ... Or maybe not ... That's why I'm confused. Katie Holt is confused ... I would never have imagined it happening. What should I do? Go to him and invite him to join us.

I definitely do not know what to do.

But Lotor is cute ... But how did I get his attention? I'm not attractive ... Was it my intelligence? My laughter?

What am I talking about? It controls Katie! It's not like I'm going to run after him!

Lotor is crazy about me ... He was able to invade my dreams just to see me ... That was invasion of privacy! He has to learn that there are limits!

How do you deal with a man who is in love?

Katie Holt.


	5. Day 5: Dream

-Pidge! Are you on that computer again?

-I know Keith, but the more I work, the more likely I'll find Shiro. The girl ends up yawning.

-But if you continue like this, you will continue to be exhausted and you will be too tired to continue.

-But Keith! It's Shiro!

-Shiro would not want to be the reason for this exhaustion.

-But Keith -Pidge tries to argue.

-No Pidge, bedtime - And Keith grabs her computer to make sure she's asleep.

Pidge sleeps, and finds himself floating in a space starring the galaxy in his warrior outfit, Pidge was sure it was a dream.

-You finally decided to sleep - says an unfamiliar voice.

-Who is ... Lotor!

-Yes, my dear, I asked Haggar to project me into his dreams. All just to see you.

-Not Lotor! My dreams do not! This is invasion of privacy!

-I know ... But ... You're so beautiful. He says, putting his hands on her face.

-Your sings are as bad as Lance's. -She speaks, taking the prince's hand away.

-Of course...

-Why did you fall in love with me?"

-When I saw you, on that base, with all the intelligence, getting through Galra's safety, I saw your intelligence, your exotic beauty, different from what I saw. And you reminded me of Honerva ...

"Who is Honerva Lotor?"

-This is past. -It's kind of sad.

Pidge closes his eyes and tries to wake up, but he can not.

-Do not rush the short time we have, baby.

-Do not call me baby!

-There is so much we can talk and do.

-No!

-Pidge!

-It seems your friends are waking you up ... Until the next sleep, My Lady.

-I will not sleep.

Lotor laughs. -You sleep at one time or another.

And she wakes up startled by the confused looks of the team.


	6. Day 6: Family

Lotor is trying to process what has been happening lately.

His father was defeated by Voltron and was in a coma;

The paladins lost their leader;

New leader in Voltron;

He himself fell in love with the enemy;

This love ambushed him and caused him to be captured;

His love is reciprocated and now he is on the side of the Paladins;

Your father is alive and well. But he's disappointed in him, because he's in love.

The worst problem is not because he fell in love with the enemy. As a prince of the Galra Empire, he has been trained all his life to have no weaknesses, and to allow himself to fall in love, to love, is the worst weakness that his father saw.

Lotor gave up his life as an heir to the Empire, betrayed his father, his people, in order to love a human girl, for his father, an extremely weak race, but for him an admirable and respectful race.

His father is angry with him, he knows that once his father gets his hands on the Paladins, the first thing Zarkon will do is kill Pidge in front of him, as a form of punishment for loving someone.

For allowing yourself to be weak.

Lotor knows this can happen, maybe even the team members and she herself knows, everyone is more protective of her, they certainly do not want to lose another team member of them.

No team, family.

Since when Prince Galra joined the Paladins, he saw that they were more than a team, they were a great family. Even though they did not have the same blood ... And they accepted him despite being Galra.

So Lotor will do anything to keep Pidge with his family safe.

Your Pidge.


	7. Day 7: Reincarnation

He had not believed it when he saw her.

She looked very much like the Alteana she loved.

The same brown eyes, the same hair, the same look she had when she saw a robot, the love for technology, the same way of it, everything!

But ... That can not be possible ... Unless ... She has reincarnated.

The love of your life ... Reincarnated.

-Radhar!

-Who?

He had lost hope of loving someone long ago ... When it was reported that Radhar, his love, his angel, was killed in the war against the Alteanos ... She had not been able to save herself.

He blamed his father for that.

Now she was in front of him, fighting him! Like a paladin of Voltron! In a new life! Like a Terran.

His hope in love was rekindled now that he saw her again, now that he saw Radhar again, after spending 10,000 years in cryogenics, at least something was worth it.

-I am ... Prince Lotor!

-I know who you are! The enemy!

Facing little by little the Paladins, the two finally stand alone in a room, he with his sword, she with her bayard.

-You will not remember me ... But 10,000 years ago we fell in love with Radhar, before the war.

-I'm not that Radhar!

Again, Radhar always wiggled her hair when she said something, it was her habit to do it.

-You reincarnated in this life ... We can be together.

-Never!

Of course ... It is never so easy, after her father kills her in front of her, unable to do anything and reincarnates but with such a great aversion to him, she is not guilty.

-Look, Pidge, right?

-Yes. - She's still defensive with her bayard.

-I can explain everything from the beginning.

-AND?

\- But I need you to trust me, do you trust me, Katie?

-What you want? How do you know my real name?

-A new chance, a new life, Radhar ... Would you do that for me? -He holds out his hand to her. - I promise to end this war, have peace, and leave your friends alone."

Pidge hesitates for a moment, but ends up accepting.

-I trust you, Lotor.

All for you Radhar.


	8. Bonus Chapter: After The War

After defeating the Galra Empire, the Paladins of the Voltron returned to the land to see their families quickly, as they would still have to return to space for a fraternization on Planet Arus for victory.

Katie, who had already met her family, decided to return early to the Castle, to reflect a little as she watched the sun go down.

She was so focused she did not hear a certain Prince Galra coming close.

-So that's what you call the wind?- Is so good.

-Yes, I missed feeling the wind stirring in my hair, it even grew a little.

-For me, Katie, you've always been beautiful, your hair just highlights its beauty.

The apples on Pidge's cheeks flushed, and Lotor was proud.

-I did not imagine that.

-What?

-In the end, I date an Alien Prince who has perfect hair, I did not even think I'd like him.

-But you ended up liking it.

-And in the end, not all Galras are bad Lotor.

-Of course, and that half-gall of you, the ...

-Keith? He met his mother and she asked to live a happy life on earth with a family.

-Namour, marry, have children, grow old and die with the girl you like.

-We could do that, Katie.

-Oh really? But what about your title as Prince of the Empire?

-I can give it up, it's time to have a democracy in that Empire.

Katie laughs and hugs Lotor who reciprocates.

-Well, Mr. President, will you want to live a life here on Earth?

-Also, but I wanted to explore other worlds and spend some time here and then in space, you know?

-I agree, but what about my parents?

-They'll understand, besides, Allura, Coran, and your friends will be with us.

-Thanks Lotor.

-I love you, Katie.

-I love you Lotor too.

And the two kiss as the moon rises on the horizon.


End file.
